


Lost, Found - A SilverHamilton Prompt Collection

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Various Tumblr Prompts featuring SilverHamilton. Ratings differ, please check chapter summaries.Chapter 1 - Rated TFor the prompt: "Where were you do you have any idea how worried I was?"It's storming and Silver is missing, caught out when the sky darkened. Thomas is worried and has no idea which way to go, where he'd even begin to look. All he can do is wait.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas stared out the window, biting his lip. The island was dark, the storm raging, the yard lighting up every other minute as lightning flashed across the sky. The ground was soaking into mud already as the rain poured, beating on the roof relentlessly. He’s already arranged at least six pots and bowls to catch the leaks that had started as the rain grew heavier and heavier and he was just preparing to get his cloak when the door banged open and John tumbled through. 

Thomas rushed forward to catch him, wrestling the door shut again as John sagged against him, crutch clattering to the floor. He was soaked, not that that came as any surprise, but Thomas was already moving to shed the clothes even as he registered that John was shivering. 

“Where were you?” he murmured as he maneuvered John into a chair by the fire, pulling his shirt off and working on his boot and trousers.

“I had to go to town this morning,” John managed through chattering teeth. He managed to push himself up so that Thomas could strip the last of the cold wet cloth from him and then he curled deep into the chair, arms wrapped around himself. 

Thomas grabbed a towel and tossed it over John’s hair before wrapping him in a heavy blanket that he’d left warming by the fire, then bustling around with the kettle making tea, laced with a heavy pour of rum. 

“I thought I could beat the storm back,” John mumbled when his hands were wrapped around the warm cup and Thomas was toweling his hair dry lightly. “I miscalculated.”

“You could have told me you were going,” Thomas mumbled, injecting more irritation into his voice than he actually felt. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? When it got dark and you weren’t back...and then the lightning, the rain...I didn’t even know which way to go to look for you.”

“I’m sorry,” John muttered, catching Thomas’ hand and placing a kiss against his knuckles. 

“Next time at least leave a note,” Thomas said quietly, crouching down in front of him. John smiled tentatively and Thomas rolled his eyes, settling on his knees and leaning forward, kissing John softly.

“We should get you into bed, you’re still shivering,” Thomas said after a moment.

“Naked?” John asked as he allowed Thomas to take the empty cup and tug him into a standing position, one arm thrown around his shoulders as they made their way down the hall to the bedroom.

“Obviously,” Thomas chuckled. “Body heat.”

Once they were both bare and settled under a heavy pile of blankets, curled together as John’s shivering finally subsided, Thomas ran a hand through his hair and spoke softly. 

“Why did you go to town?” he asked quietly. “Was there word?”

“No,” John said quietly. “Nothing. There’s been no sign of him.”

Thomas nodded, wrapping his arms more tightly around John and wondering just when, if every, James was going to come back. It had been almost six months since he’d vanished one morning, not long after John had tracked down their small home on the far side of New Providence Island, hiding in plain sight of anyone looking. He hadn’t said a word, hand’t left a letter, he’d just been gone one morning, leaving Thomas and John to pick and put together shattered pieces that he left behind.

“I miss him,” John muttered and Thomas sighed, nodding. 

They’d grown closer day by day until they were as familiar with each other as if they’d known each other for years, and finally, a few weeks before, they’d started sharing a bed and Thomas had admitted he was as hopelessly in love as when he’d first met James. 

“He’ll come back,” John said softly, rolling so he was facing Thomas, nose buried against his collarbone. “He has to come back.”

“Am I so boring?” Thomas chuckled and John shook his head. They both knew what he’d really meant, and Thomas was only trying to lighten the mood. 

“Love you,” John mumbled, kissing Thomas’ chest softly, voice hazy with sleep and Thomas smiled, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“I love you too, you hopeless pirate king,” he mumbled, smiling wider when John chuckled weakly, his fingers tightening around Thomas’ arm before he drifted off to sleep.

Thomas stayed awake, long into the night, memorizing the feel of John in his arms, unwilling to ever take human contact for granted again.


	2. "I'm Flirting With You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: I'm Flirting With You"
> 
> Modern AU, John and Thomas are close friends and one of them seems a bit oblivious.

John sighed, setting his glass on the bar and turning so he was leaning back against it, his elbows propping him up. He stared at his friend in irritation, the tequila he’d just thrown back loosening his tongue and heightening his irritation. Three months, _three months,_ he’d been at it and Thomas was still completely oblivious. John had just about had enough. He watched, with some begrudging fondness as Thomas went on and on at length about some football match or other before John rolled his eyes, turning and signaling for more tequila.

“Are you trying to get me completely pissed?” Thomas asked warily as another shot was shoved his way. John muttered incoherently into his drink before throwing it back with ease.

“What was that?” Thomas asked and John rolled his eyes, turning again to lean on the bar. Thomas was smiling, and it was doing funny things to John’s stomach, just like it had been for weeks, ever since he realized he’d fallen head over heels for his friend when they were on a night out.

It had been memorable, to say the least, John had been in the middle of taking a drink from his pint when he glanced at Thomas and suddenly realized just what had been running through his head, things along the lines of ‘ _God, he’s so pretty like this,’_ and ‘ _No, Anne, I know you set me up with that Chester bloke but I’d rather be going home with Thomas.’_ It had rather sent John’s world spiraling.

“You’re hopeless,” John muttered, shouted really over the noise, and Thomas smiled slowly.

“Well we know that, but what on earth are you referring to at this particular moment?” he asked with a sly grin, one that John would be sure was supposed to be flirtatious if it weren’t for the fact that Thomas never even seemed to notice when he was flirting, no matter how outrageous he got.

“You, you’re just…hopeless,” John sighed, the last of his resistance putting up a good fight with the alcohol in his blood.

“Yes,” Thomas grinned, shifting a little closer. “So you said.”

John rolled his eyes, his restraint snapping as he turned so they were facing each other, separated by only a few inches and pushed closer by the bodies packed around them.

“Three months. It’s been three months and you haven’t noticed,” he said with exasperation.

“Noticed what, exactly?” Thomas asked, his face amused.

“That I’m fucking flirting with you!” John practically shouted and much to his irritation, Thomas laughed.

“Of course I noticed,” Thomas grinned. John opened his mouth to say something, anything, only to find his lips and tongue otherwise occupied.

He groaned as Thomas kissed him and he moved the last few inches, plastering their bodies together as his arms wrapped around Thomas.

“Filthy, horrible, mean, aggravating,” John mumbled between kisses and Thomas just chuckled.

“Home then?” he asked softly and John nodded, never letting go of him as they practically fled the bar and caught a taxi back to John’s flat.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have an AU where instead of them being discovered, John met James in the Navy and they became friends, thereby insinuating John into Thomas’ life by extension.

London, 1710

Thomas bit his lip, keeping his eyes forward his fingers tightening dangerously around his wine glass. On the stage the closing monologue was reaching it’s climax and all around him he could hear the audience waiting with bated breath. 

They were alone in his personal box at the theatre, him and John and James, watching the play with varying levels of interest. James was leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting on the rail, eyes riveted on the stage. Thomas was doing his best to concentrate on what was in front of him, instead of the unmistakable feel of John’s eyes on the side of his head. 

The play ended, the crowd cheered, slowly dissipating as James turned to Thomas and started talking excitedly. Thomas had been pleased when he found out James had such a love of the theatre, and hadn’t even minded when James began to bring his friend along now and then. Hadn’t, being the operative term.

“Excuse me,” James smiled when they had exited the playhouse, hurrying over to Miranda and offering her his arm so he could escort her to their waiting carriage. She laughed, a fake laugh, if Thomas was correct, and bid her companion for the evening, a young girl who had just had her debut and was only just making friends, a good night, following James easily. Thomas frowned as the Lord father of the girl Miranda go with lecherous eyes. 

He’d deal with him later. Now, he turned suddenly, shoving John ahead of him into a dark nook hidden by a large banner and a low overhang.

“You have to stop,” he said quietly, pressing John up against the wall.

“Stop what?” John asked, staring at Thomas, his eyes wide with surprise. 

“I know how you look at me when you think I’m not looking. It has to stop,” Thomas growled. 

“I don’t look at you like anything,” John snapped.

“You look at me like I walk on air,” Thomas said quietly. “The same way you’ve always looked at James. No,” he said when John opened his mouth to protest. “I don’t care. I know you and he have your dalliances, I don’t begrudge him any more then I begrudge Miranda, but you look at me as if one day something like that will happen between us and I can assure you, it never will. I love James, and only James, and there will be no more of your long looks and your whimsical fantasies.”

John’s hands were suddenly on his waist, pulling him close until Thomas was crushing him against the wall and he could feel every line of John’s body against his. Every hard line.

“My fantasies, my lord, are far from whimsical,” John growled. He leaned forward, kissing Thomas harshly before shoving him away, the taller man too stunned to react before John was gone, vanished out of the nook into the night. By the time Thomas recovered his breath enough to look for him, he was nowhere in sight and James was looking at him in confusion from beside the carriage.

 

* * *

 

A Few Months Later

 

“This was a mistake,” Thomas muttered, taking his arm from around John and leaving the bed, his mind whirling as he strode to the window.

“I’ll have to ask you to justify your reasoning for that opinion,” John said, stretching his arms over his head. His body was buzzing pleasantly and he felt perfectly worn out, wanting nothing more than to curl up in the warm covers and sleep. Unlikely to happen since they’d managed to fall into Thomas’ bed and John would have to leave soon. It would have perhaps been easier to fall into his bed, then Thomas could have fled as easily as he liked afterward.

“I’m married, I’m in a relationship, you’re in a relationship, take your pick,” Thomas muttered.

“We’re in a relationship with the same man,” John said, rolling his eyes as he tossed back the covers and reached for his trousers. “Besides, I-”

“Don’t say something stupid like you’re in love with me,” Thomas snapped and John rolled his eyes. 

“You have a very low opinion of me, don’t you?” John muttered, buttoning his trousers and tugging a shirt on over his head. He didn’t really care at this point if it was his or Thomas’. Actually he suspected the shirt might once have belonged to James, the way it bagged around his shoulders. 

“You…I’m sorry,” Thomas muttered, turning. “This isn’t easy for me.”

John frowned at him, tugging his jacket on before he crossed the room and stood toe to toe with Thomas.

“When you decide I’m not some wanton whore who falls in love like a blushing virgin, and you admit that I don’t want anything from you except your cock, let me know,” John said harshly, rolling up on his toes and kissing Thomas deeply, just like in the alley. As soon as Thomas’ hands came to rest on him he pulled away and turned, slamming the door behind him and leaving Thomas even more confused then he had been before. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute and fluffy with mentions of smut.

John groaned as he woke slowly, stretching his arms over his head. His body was pleasantly relaxed, his muscles tingling, and his ass…his ass was sore. In the best possible way. He cracked one eye open and grinned, finding the blond man from the night before watching him with a smile, head propped on one hand.

“You have the most amazing eyes,” the man said, reaching out a finger to trace one of John’s eyelids. 

“So do you,” John grinned, wrapping one hand around the other man’s neck and pulling him across his body. “Might be nice if I had a name to go with them though.”

The other man’s eyes widened and then he laughed, shaking his head. 

“Sorry,” he grinned. “I got so caught up in you last night…I’m Thomas.”

“John,” John smiled, tilting his chin as Thomas leaned the rest of the way down and kissed him softly, slowly. 

“Well John, I’d love to take you on a real date,” Thomas said when he drew back, breathing a little heavier.

“You mean other than picking me up at a bar and coming home with me and fucking me raw?” John grinned, lifting his hips slightly, rubbing his morning erection against Thomas’.

“I mean dinner, movie, something that doesn’t necessarily involve alcohol,” Thomas chuckled, his own hips responding to John’s movements.

“Oh, but will you fuck me again first?” John asked with a cheeky grin.

“I thought I ‘fucked you raw’,” Thomas said with a raised eyebrow and John smirked a filthy smirk. 

“Not that raw,” he said, tugging Thomas back down and covering his mouth hungrily. It was another three hours before they even left the bed.


	5. Put me down

“Thomas put me down!” John squealed, and Thomas shook his head, pushing the door open with his toe.

“It’s tradition,” he grinned and John shook his head.

“I’m not a bloody woman,” he muttered, but held on as Thomas carefully maneuvered them through the door.

“Look, if you had both feet I’d make you carry me,” Thomas said lightly and John rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck that, you’re such a fucking alpha you want to take care of me like I’m some-” he was cut off by Thomas dropping him unceremoniously couch and flopping down on top of him, knocking the air out his lungs and then stealing a little more with a deep kiss. 

“Welcome home, husband,” Thomas grinned when he pulled back. John rolled his eyes and flicked Thomas on the nose before dragging him back and kissing him softly.

“I do want to take care of you,” Thomas said after a minute. “Because I love you, not because I think you can’t take care of yourself.”

“I know,” John smiled. “But dignity demands protest.” 

Thomas snorted, sliding his hand down John’s chest and into his suit trousers, easily wrapping a hand around his cock and gripping tightly, stroking him in the confines of the fabric. 

“Since when the fuck do you have any dignity?” Thomas asked as John’s head fell back and he moaned, canting his hips, his face already flushed. 

“You and your cock don’t count. I freely admit having no dignity where that’s concerned,” John gasped, bucking up into Thomas’ hand. “Get these fucking clothes off and get in me, damnit, I’ve been waiting all day.”

“John you know it’s not that easy, I’ll hurt you,” Thomas sighed, withdrawing his hand and working at the fastening’s of their pants, stripping them both bare as John grinned. Thomas narrowed his eyes, one hand sliding up the back of John’s leg after he’d carefully removed his prosthetic, and his fingers encountered something he didn’t expect in the least.

“Did you marry me with a plug in your ass?” he asked, incredulous as he began to work it free, noting it was one of their larger ones, John’s favorite. 

“You bet that pretty cock of yours I did,” John smirked. “Now fucking get in me.”

“Jesus,” Thomas groaned, pulling the plug free and replacing it with his fingers, feeling how stretched John was, how wet and open. He grabbed a blanket with his free hand and a pillow from the couch, tossing them on the floor and lying back, tugging John over him and making sure his stump was resting on the pillow before he lined him up and pulled him down on his cock.

John threw his head back as he sank down on Thomas, moaning, the whole way until he was fully seated, rolling his hips slowly, delighted at the feel of being stretched even after the plug. 

“God I love you,” John groaned as he began to ride Thomas slowly.

“Me or my cock?” Thomas grinned and John snorted. 

“Both, idiot,” he grinned, leaning down over Thomas to kiss him as they moved. He stilled, allowing Thomas to set the pace, burying his face against Thomas’ neck as he thrust slow and steady, sending fire running through John’s body with just the perfect angle. 

Time vanished until they shuddered together, collapsing in a heap on the floor, panting and sweaty, their chests pressed together with John’s come in between, grinning madly at each other. Eventually they peeled themselves off the floor and made their way to the shower. By the time the flight for their honeymoon left they were exhausted and they slept all the way to the Caribbean, fingers tangled and heads rested together.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hmm,” Silver hummed, shifting on the chair and relaxing in the sun. 

“What?” Thomas asked from the next chair over, idly flipping to the next page of his magazine. 

“Warm,” Silver mumbled sleepily. 

“We are in the Bahama’s,” Thomas smirked. “It was your idea.”

“And that means I can’t vocalize my pleasure?” Silver asked, stretching his arms over his head. Thomas raised his eyebrows as he peered over his sunglasses, gazing at the expanse of Silver’s bare chest.

“I can feel you looking,” Silver hummed happily and Thomas chuckled. 

“Was I not supposed to be?” he asked quietly and Silver glanced around. 

It was late in the season and the beach was empty. Their own private section was partially blocked by fences, but other people could wander past at the waterline and see anything going on in front of their small bungalow. 

He knew for a fact though that there were only two other couples on the island, one on honeymoon and not likely to leave their own rooms and one enjoying their retirement. Rick had a bad knee and they didn’t walk far from their bungalow across the island, so it was almost guaranteed that he and Thomas were completely alone. 

Smirking, he climbed out of his sun chair and crossed the short distance, sinking into Thomas’ lap easily, his knees on either side of Thomas’ hips. He ran his hands up his broad bare chest, resting softly on his shoulders as Silver grinned, leaning forward and slotting their mouths together easily.

Thomas moaned as he tossed the magazine aside, his hands resting on Silver’s shoulders and sliding down to his ass, squeezing hard before sliding into his shorts and gripping the warm globes of flesh tight.

“Have you still got it in?” he asked against Silver’s lips and Silver nodded, rolling him hips and moaning as the plug he’d carefully filled himself with that morning shifted, rubbing against his prostate as his cock twitched against Thomas’ stomach. 

“Why would I take it out? The longer I keep it in the easier it is for you to-fuck!” Silver shouted, interrupting himself as Thomas pushed hard on the base of the plug before twisting it and pulling it free, shoving Silver’s shorts down with his other hand. 

“Do this?” Thomas asked, easily sliding three fingers into the mess of lube leaking out of him. 

“Fuck,” Silver groaned, rolling his hips. His cock was still in his shorts and Thomas pushed him up on his knees only long enough to scoot down the chair, the hand not occupied with fingering Silver reaching to push his own shorts out of the way.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” Thomas asked, pulling his fingers away and using them to slick his cock, lining it up with Silver’s stretched hole and teasing him.

Silver groaned, rocking his hips back as he nodded, panting. Thomas grinned, one hand on his hip as he slowly pushed Silver down, filling him completely, his fingers brushing though Silver’s hair as he writhed on Thomas’ lap, his hips rolling as his cock pressed against Thomas’ stomach, still trapped by his shorts. 

“Fuck, Thomas. Please,” Silver moaned as Thomas thrust up gently, slowly, one arm wrapped around his back to hold him steady. 

“You would think I didn’t fuck you this morning. And in the middle of the night. And after dinner. And before dinner. And when we first got here yesterday afternoon. And in the bathroom on the plane. And-”

“Enough,” Silver growled, bucking his hips hard, pulling off Thomas before slamming back down, dragging a long groan from the man under him. “Fuck me, just like this, fuck me.”

Thomas nodded, his hands steady on Silver’s hips as he planted his feet in the sand and used the leverage to fuck up into him hard, dragging him down with each thrust and filling him all the way. Silver was moaning against him, head thrown back as he rode Thomas, one hand shoving into his shorts to tug on his cock as Thomas angled his hips to slam against Silver’s prostate with each thrust. 

“Oh fuck, please!” Silver begged and Thomas groaned, slamming up so hard he thought he might leave a bruise. He latched onto Silver’s neck, intent on leaving a bruise there on purpose and he sucked hard. 

Silver screamed, not loud, but loud enough that it echoed in Thomas’ ears as Silver clenched around him, coming hard as Thomas pulled him all the way down, holding him there as his own cock pulsed, filling Silver until he was leaking around Thomas’ cock and when they pulled apart with was with a filthy squelch. 

Silver was kissing him, slowly, softly, and Thomas smiled, wrapping his arms around the other man and burying his nose in his curls. 

“I love you,” he mumbled against Silver’s hair and Silver chuckled, turning and placing a soft kiss against Thomas’ neck. 

The words didn’t surprise him, even though they were the first time they’d been spoken, but he knew he could alleviate some of the tension he could feel coiled in Thomas’ body with easy.

He sat up slowly, locking eyes with Thomas as he stood, pushing his shorts to the ground and backing up as he trailed his hand through the mess still on his cock, stroking lightly as it began to harden again. Thomas watched him, his stare intense as Silver smiled, nearly at the water’s edge.

“Well,” Silver said finally as he paused. “If you love me, maybe you’ll consider using my first fucking name now.”

Thomas laughed loudly, throwing his head back as the tension evaporated and he stood, shucking his own shorts and following Silver, _John_ , down to the water. He closed the gap until they were inches apart and he stared down at John, smirking.

“Not a fucking chance,” he grinned and John laughed as they tumbled into the water together, kissing as they washed themselves in the sea.

“I love you too,” he whispered later that night when they were curled around each other in bed and Thomas hummed, kissing him softly in the darkness, settling in a little more with John sprawled across his back, their legs tangled. 

“Goodnight, John,” he whispered and against his shoulder, John smiled.


	7. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is sick, but won't admit it. Insert FLUFF here.

“John?” Thomas called, shutting the door behind him and tossing his dripping umbrella into the stand. He hung up his coat and shucked his shoes before making his way down the hall into the living room, dumping his bag on the couch.

“John?” he tried again, looking in John’s study and the kitchen before making his way upstairs to their bedroom. 

He smiled, leaning against the doorframe at the sight that met his eyes. John was asleep, curled securely in the quilt that had been a wedding present from Max and Anne, snuffling softly. 

Thomas bit his lip at the flood of warmth that raged through his chest, wishing he’d kept his phone with him. He wanted to capture this moment for posterity. And blackmail. 

He crossed the room slowly and sank onto the bed, carefully brushing a curl off John’s forehead, his face fond as he smiled down at his husband.

“Hey,” came John’s sleepy voice and Thomas smiled wider. 

“How are you feeling?” Thomas asked softly and John smiled slowly, blinking up at him sleepily.

“I’m good,” he said quietly.

“John, you can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me,” Thomas said sweetly.

“What?”

“You were snoring, dear. You only snore when you’re getting sick.”

“Oh,” John said softly. “I suppose I feel a little down.”

“You’re asleep in the middle of the day,” Thomas pointed out and John sighed, defeated. 

“I though if I took a nap it would go away,” he pouted and Thomas brushed his hair back while checking his temperature. A little warm, but within normal ranges.

“And did it?” he asked softly and John shook his head, scooting forward and using Thomas’ lap as a pillow.

“Head hurts,” he mumbled and Thomas leaned down to press a kiss against his unruly hair. 

“Go back to sleep, darling, I’ll be here when you wake up,” he assured the younger man.

“With soup?” John asked and Thomas chuckled.

“With soup,” he promised, stroking John’s hair lightly as the other man dozed off once again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
